Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Crisis
MARVEL VS CAPCOM: INFINITE CRISIS Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Crisis is a redefined rendition of Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite with the same mechanics as MvC: Infinite as well. This updated version includes even more characters and other game modes to play as well. The game will be developed by Capcom and will be available for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. First, the starting roster: Unlockable Characters: DLC Characters: Campaign/Story The campaign first takes place with Deadpool visiting Lady Death and having flirtatious dialouge. Thanos walks into her domain soon after the conversation ends and is angered at the sight of the merc. He then claims he will gather the Infinity Stones again but, Lady Death is not impressed with his party trick since he has done this too many times before. But, Thanos is determined to do more than necessary, this time around. He knows that the Avengers are able to defeat him so, he gains the help of MODOK to help him gain the one stone he needs for his plan to work. At the moment, Tony Stark is in possession of the Reality Stone and he is in Avengers Tower working on new suits. Deadpool "BAMF"'s behind Tony and warns him of Thanos' return to earth. Thanos breaks into the tower soon after and successfully steals the stone, defeating Deadpool & Iron Man. He brings the stone to MODOK which he puts into a new invention of his which can open gateways to other universes. MODOK fires it up and strains the stone, resulting it to shatter. This causes worlds to collide and out the gateway comes waves of zombies, and Jill Valentine. Soon after, Chris Redfield follows her out. Ultron then appears with his minions, hearing about the shattering of the stone. Loki also arrives to Earth, commanding the Chitari, and possessing the Mind Stone in his spear. Ultron agrees to truce with Thanos and MODOK, (if they promise to give him Earth after they're done with their plans) then shove Deadpool and Iron Man into the gateway which sends them in front of Dante's office. Doctor Strange comes to their aid and tells them the situation about tearing realities. Ultron has full on invaded New York as a state and has used the Mind Stone for advanced technology to take control of other superheroes in New York and Avengers Tower. The heroes corrupted are; Hulk, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, Nova, Daredevil, Iron Fist, and Punisher. (Basically, the Ultron-Sigma virus but without Sigma) Jill and Chris eventually fall under the control of Ultron and start to take over the rest of the Western Hemisphere. As the 3 Marvel heroes are talking, Dante takes out Doctor Strange and Iron Man from behind, knocking them out cold. Deadpool and him altercate but are interrupted by Vergil and Thanos, along with MODOK, through a tear in reality. Thanos and Vergil agree to help each other, which finally lets Thanos' plan to create his own team of villians to defeat the Avengers start to come to fruition. The story goes on with more twists and both sides gain the help of both heroes in villains from other universes. In the end, the final teams should look something like this: Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games